Chocolate Cake
by Aiyana-J. Snowbear
Summary: (Princess) Hikaru is baking a cake for a certain young guy's up-coming birthday. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade Metal series. **

**Chocolate Cake**

Hikaru is busy baking some chocolate cake in the oven. The aroma in the air is very sweet smelling.

"Mmm…" Yu & Titi sniff the sweet smelling aroma in the air. "It smells like chocolate." They said peeking from the corner of the kitchen and dinning room.

"Mommy-Hikaru is baking a chocolate cake. I wonder who it is for?" Yu said fondly. After leaving DN HQ, Yu decided to not refer to Hikaru as 'Hippy-Hop' instead he came up with another nickname for her 'Mommy-Hikaru'.

"I want to know. I want to know, Yu." Titi said to his best friend.

"Mommy-Hikaru is baking a cake for a **_young_** birthday boy." Hikaru said walking up to the two young boys. The two young boys jump in surprise. Hikaru lightly giggles at the two young boys' reaction in front of her. "Can you two keep a secret?" She asks with a lighthearted wink.

"Of course, Mommy-Hikaru." The boys beam in delight of being told a secret.

"It is…" Hikaru starts to say.

"Miss Hikaru, there you are." Yuki said with a smile on his face. "Miss Madoka and Mr Gingka are waiting for you."

"Oh, Yuki." Hikaru said looking at the unfinished baked cake in the oven. "Who will look after the cake?"

"We will gladly wait for the cake for you, Mommy-Hikaru." Yu & Titi say at once.

"Boys." Hikaru said arching her eyebrow and folding her arms firmly across her chest. She lightly taps her forefinger on her arm, just a few centimetres from her elbow. "Can I really trust that you two will not take a single bite of the cake until I return?"

"Aye. Aye. You can totally trust us, Mommy-Hikaru." The two boys, Yu & Titi, beam in delight of being given this opportunity to show their motherly figure just how responsible they truly are.

"Alright. Yu & Titi, you two win. I leave you both in charge." Hikaru said, with a heartfelt smile on her pretty face. "I shall be back in an hour." She said as Yuki is escorting her to the guest room where her two guests wait for her arrival.

Yu has a mischievous sly smile on his face as he rubs his hands together. "Now, Titi. The true fun begins."

Titi looks puzzled at Yu. "Really. What kind of fun, Yu?"

**Ekosi.**

**AN: Cliffy. What do you think of Hikaru being called 'Mommy-Hikaru' by both Yu & Titi. I thought it would be sweet if they called her that. Who is the chocolate cake for? What is Yu planing? **

**SPOILER: Sadly it is not for Ryo. The cake is a for a young guy. You are welcomed to guess in reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade Metal series.**

Chocolate Cake

Chapter 2

(Princess) Hikaru is in the main dinner room with (Prince) Gingka and (Duchess) Madoka. They are having a cup of Ginseng Tea with some biscuit cookies on the side.

"Do you think he will appreciate the cake for his birthday?" Hikaru asks her stepbrother, Gingka.

"Yes." Madoka eagerly answers for her newlywed husband as she rests her hand over his. The two share a brief and silent lovey-dovey glance at each other.

Hikaru lifts up her cup to her soft glossy lips to take a sip of her tea. Before she resumes talking to her guests.

"(Princess) Hikaru," A young man arrives before her with a respected bow of his head. "Your husband has just finished calling. He said that he is going to be home in forty-five minutes."

Hikaru smiles widely at the sound of the news as she sets down her cup of tea. "That is wonderful."

As she says that there is suddenly a loud clashing noise coming from inside the kitchen. Hikaru gasps in great fear at to what has happened.

Hikaru stands up from her seat and excuses herself from her guests as she turns her heel to head down the aisle of the hallway. She brisk walks towards the kitchen in desperate haste.

Just as she turns the corner into the kitchen, her light purple eyes widen at the mess on the floor and the two culprits before her. "Oh no." She said, collapsing to the floor on her weak knees. "Now, his birthday is ruined." She adds looking at the fallen broken chocolate cake on the floor.

"We're so sorry, Mommy-Hikaru." Cried Yu and Tihti as they rush to her side on their hands and knees.

"We just wanted to add the icing for you because you are the nicest mother ever." A tearful Yu explains his reasons with an icing tube in his hands with red icing inside the tube.

A tearful Tihti nods his head in agreement.

Hikaru feels her heartstrings being pulled in a painful sting. She couldn't bring herself to be upset with them. She raises her hands up.

The tearful boys close their eyes tightly.

A gentle hand is on both of their heads. "You both done the best you could." She replies in reassurance to them and pulls them both into a soft gentle hug. "Thank you for trying to help with preparing for my husband's birthday." She adds with a single tear running down her cheek.

(Prince) Gingka, (Duchess) Madoka and the butler, Yuki all look down at the three hug. Their eyes sadly gaze at the ruined chocolate cake on the floor.

Later on that evening soon after the mess is cleaned up of ruined chocolate cake, Hikaru is sitting in the dark. She hears the front door open and close, as there is a pair of footsteps.

"Hello, Hikaru." His deep voice greets with a smile on his face. "How was your day?"

Hikaru tilts her head away in great shame and sadness.

"Hikaru, what is wrong?"

Hikaru still doesn't answer.

"Hikaru," He speaks a little roughly as his footsteps are heard. His hands rest on her shoulders and lightly shakes her to snap her out of her silent trance. "Hikaru,"

A tearful Hikaru turns to look at him. "I'm so sorry."

He removes his hands from her shoulders to stare at her. "Why are you saying that 'you are sorry'?"

"I tried to make you, your favorite cake and it got ruined." She didn't bother telling him how it got ruined.

"Hikaru," He said softly bending down to wipe her tears away with his thumbs. His midnight sapphire eyes form a soft glow to them. "Cake or not. I'm happy to spend it with you, my beloved wife." He adds with a kiss on her forehead.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Oh, Kyoya." Hikaru said as she hugs him in a heartfelt hug.

"Let us celebrate with a candlelight instead." Kyoya suggests to his wife.

"Okay." Hikaru said beaming a wide smile on her pretty face to her husband.

**Ekosi.**

**AN: This is a good married story. I figure Kyoya will have a soft spot for his wife. Since my story, FaceTime, I have slightly grown fond of this pairing once again. I apologize for the little OOC. Remember they are married. **

**0.o I know that I can write better stories than this one. My second attempt of married life for my 'princess of light', Hikaru Hasama. The other one is called 'Romance at Mist Mountain' where she is married to Dynamis and a son named Leaf. (^.^~). It is true I love my ****mamapapa-shipping (Dynamis x Hikaru Hasama) lots. For some odd reason, I'm starting to like Hikaru's new founded pairings of the solar system bladers: Dynamis, King & Aguma. **

**Btw, Yu & Tihti are twin sons of Kyoya & Hikaru (they are the namesakes of the official Yu Tendo & Tihti). I kind of like Madoka, it is a tie between three guys; Gingka, Kyoya & Alexie. (In Zero G, Madoka should have at least married Alexie. It is too obvious.) **

**Please R&R. Thank you. *bows head*  
**


End file.
